


Longing for a better time

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1th War Era, Homophobia, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: I corridoii di quell'ospedale sembravano essere fatti solo per aspettare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Longing for a better time.  
>  **Autore:** kaos3003  
>  **Rating:** giallo  
>  **Genere:** generale, angst  
>  **Avvertimenti/note:** tematiche forti, morte di un personaggio principale, preslash  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggi:** Remus Lupin/Fabian Prewett  
>  **Lunghezza:** 2438 parole (Word)  
>  **Nda (facoltative):** partecipa al contest "Choose your color, write your story", questo contest è stato un modo per tornare a scrivere in generale e, soprattutto, per tornre a parlare di questi personaggi.  
>  Di Remus abbiano una buona biografia, purtroppo lo stesso non si può dire di Fabian, mi prendo quindi la piena responsabilità per qualsiasi sua azione.

Quella sera l’odore di disinfettante era forte e prepotente nei corridoi del San Mungo, quasi volesse colpirli alla bocca dello stomaco e farli piegare in due con la sua verità: siete qui perché qualcosa non è andato come avrebbe dovuto, perché siete in guerra e, anche se non riuscite a capirne il motivo, qualcuno si diverte ad uccidere. Questo almeno nei momenti buoni, a molti dei vostri amici è andata persino peggio.

Remus ricominciò a battere col piede sul muro, fissando per l’ennesima volta l’orologio: le sette e mezza, erano lì da appena due ore, eppure il sole del pomeriggio e la spiaggia di Fife, con i suoi profumi delicati e il suo silenzio lieve, sembravano appartenere ad un’altra vita, una vita più semplice.

Merlino, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter definire la vita da lupo mannaro “semplice”, eppure sembrava proprio che quel giorno tutte le sue certezze dovessero crollare da un momento all’altro.

Fabian Prewett che lo veniva a prendere dopo l’ennesima luna piena trascorsa sulle coste scozzesi era già abbastanza strano, ma che non avessero nemmeno fatto in tempo a riprendersi dalla smaterializzazione prima che uno degli elfi dei Potter li informasse dell’attacco dei Mangiamorte e li facesse correre al San Mungo era più di quanto potesse sopportare.

Quando erano arrivati un paio di infermiere stavano provando a portare nell’ambulatorio un malconcio Sirius Black, cercando di evitare, nel contempo, le sue mani lunghe. Non appena li aveva visti, Sirius aveva tentato di fare lo sbruffone e alzarsi dalla barella, ridendo con quella sua risata simile a un latrato. Il tutto era durato però molto poco e l’idiota era crollato miseramente a terra, costringendo le poverette ad estrarre le bacchette e levitarlo nella stanza.

Le grida del rampollo di casa Black e la vista delle sue mutande erano state, purtroppo, le ultime notizie che avevano avuto del gruppo chiuso dietro quella porta.

Remus sospirò, stringendosi la base del naso con le dita; la testa gli pulsava e perfino dall’altra parte del corridoio poteva percepire l’odore di Fabian, mischiato con il profumo di tarassachi e l’olezzo di pesce, come sempre gli effetti della trasformazione faticavano a scomparire.

Le infermiere ogni tanto uscivano veloci da quella massiccia porta bianca, prima di sparire lungo il corridoio, abbassando lo sguardo mentre li sorpassavano. E forse era veramente ancora l’influsso della luna piena, o forse era semplicemente esausto, eppure gli sembrava di sentire distintamente ogni parola urlata dalla vecchia strega pazza che li aveva spinti fuori dalla stanza senza che potessero avere la minima notizia dei loro amici.

«Non capisco perché siamo ancora qua fuori» sbottò, fissando la schiena incurvata del ragazzo di fronte a sé. Perfino dall’altro lato del corridoio poteva sentire l’odore di salsedine che gli impregnava la sciarpa rossa e poteva scommettere che lui, pure in una situazione simile, provava fastidio per le scarpe piene di sabbia. «Abbiamo il diritto di sapere. Insomma, è tuo fratello quello là dentro, no?!»

E quelle ultime parole, Remus avrebbe voluto poterle cancellare.

Prewett si voltò lentamente e lo fissò, stanco, forse troppo. I suoi occhi erano segnati, come se non avesse dormito per giorni interi e le mani tremavano, esattamente come le sue gambe. Nonostante i suoi vent’anni, sembrava un povero vecchio disperato.

«Fabian?»

«Dobbiamo aspettare mia madre» lo interruppe Prewett, passandosi una mano sul volto, prima di lasciarsi scappare una fredda risata. Remus stentava quasi a riconoscere in lui il ragazzo spavaldo e irritante di qualche ora prima.

Avrebbe voluto chiarire molte cose ora: Fabian sapeva della missione? Era per questo che lo aveva raggiunto a Fife al posto di Sirius e James? E perché non gli aveva detto nulla mentre stavano come idioti sulla spiaggia?

Fossero stati in un qualsiasi altro momento, Remus avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni e si sarebbe precipitato dai suoi amici, preoccupato a morte, ma, forse perché aveva appena visto Sirius abbastanza in forze e di buon umore da essere… be’, da essere Sirius, mentre nessuno sembrava avere informazioni su Gideon, non riusciva a fare altro che rimanere lì e aspettare che Fabian abbandonasse la calma che da sempre lo caratterizzava e riversasse la propria rabbia su qualcosa, o qualcuno.

Il corridoio era ormai completamente sgombro e solo dalle stanze sembrava provenire un qualche suono. Prewett si era ormai abbandonato contro lo stipite della porta e osservandola come un’anima in pena.

«Dobbiamo aspettare mia madre» ripeté, a denti stretti. Le sue dita erano strette intorno alla sciarpa del fratello e Remus avrebbe volentieri ignorato tutto il sangue incrostato sulle frange e sullo stemma di Grifondoro, se solo avesse potuto. «Zia Elizabeth ha...»

«Ha sparato cazzate e si è comportata come una vecchia troia» ribatté Remus, battendo un pugno sulla parete. Prima o poi qualcuno li avrebbe cacciati da lì, la sua parte razionale lo sapeva, ma, che Merlino gli fosse testimone, guardando Fabian così apatico, al momento non voleva nulla di più che affondare i denti nella carne di qualcuno e ferire, ferire fino a sentire il sangue.

«Stavo per dire ha le sue idee, ma la tua descrizione rende bene l’idea.»

Remus sperò non fosse solo una sua illusione quel lieve distendersi del viso.

«Già, ha le sue idee. Ma perché buttarti fuori?»

Fabian non solo abbassò lo sguardo, ma sembrò quasi che le sue orecchie si confondessero con i capelli rossi. «Be’… non so come dirlo» balbettò, coprendosi il volto con la sciarpa. «Diciamo che la zia non vede di buon occhio i miei… be’, diciamo che non vede di buon occhio le mie compagnie.»

«In effetti Malocchio Moody è un pessimo soggetto. Dovresti stare più attento a chi frequenti, Prewett.»

Dal sorriso furbo che gli faceva tremare gli angoli della bocca, Remus seppe che il suo gioco aveva funzionato. In fondo, non aveva nemmeno dovuto dire una bugia: che quel pazzo di Malocchio avesse un debole per il minore dei fratelli Prewett e per le sue abilità con la bacchetta non era un mistero per nessuno dell’Ordine. E che Morgana lo scampasse dal far capire a Fabian che tutti lo consideravano il piccolo di casa; quei dieci minuti che lo separavano da Gideon lo avrebbero segnato per il resto della vita.

«Cretino» lo riprese Fabian, cercando di darsi un contegno. «Alastor è uno dei più grandi Auror. E, a suo tempo, era un gran pezzo di mago,» aggiunse, sorridendo all’espressione disgustata di Remus. «No, zia Elizabeth è atterrita dall’idea che possa contagiare Gideon.»

«Con la tua mania per lo shopping?»

La faccia di Fabian si contrasse in una smorfia di disgusto. «Odio lo shopping» e questo Remus lo sapeva bene. Vivian si era lamentata per mesi di come Prewett non rispettasse le sue aspettative “sull’amico gay”. «Teme gli attacchi qualche malattia babbana. HEV o qualcosa del genere, ho sempre fatto schifo in Babbanologia.»

E a quella affermazione Remus avrebbe volentieri preso a testate il muro. «Ma tua zia non era una Purosangue con la puzza sotto il naso? Come può conoscere qualcosa di babbano?» chiese, cercando di non dare a vedere la propria frustrazione. In quel momento non avrebbe aiutato nessuno.

Che i Potter, Sirius o Arthur, vicini com’erano ai Babbani, sapessero qualcosa sull’argomento non sarebbe stata una grossa sorpresa, ma, andiamo, Elizabeth Prewett?! A tutto c’era un limite.

Fabian alzò appena le spalle. «Non chiederlo, a volte credo studi ogni sistema possibile per ricordarmi quale fallimento sia la mia nascita.»

Da oltre la porta si poteva sentire Sirius urlare contro qualche “vecchia scema con la bacchetta arrugginita”, probabilmente Elizabeth Prewett. Ogni tanto i gemiti e le urla di qualche altro degente interrompevano le sue proteste, segno che, nonostante il disturbo della vecchia strega, i Medimaghi si davano da fare per far ricrescere le ossa il più velocemente possibile.

Fabian si strinse nelle braccia, affondando le unghie nel cappotto. «Io non le sono mai piaciuto, Molly l’ha delusa sposando Arthur, rimane solo Gideon,» continuò, cercando di ignorare le grida. «Non che mio fratello la sopporti, ma per buona pace di mamma farebbe questo ed altro.»

In effetti aveva sentito dire che Elizabeth aveva cercato di combinare incontri con rispettabili Purosangue per la nipote fino al giorno del matrimonio, ma non avrebbe mai detto che fosse l’unica della famiglia a non impazzire per quell’idiota di Fabian. «Pensavo che nella tua famiglia tutti ti adorassero,» mormorò, soffocando una risata. «E così ho scoperto che Fabian Prewett non è perfetto, sono quasi commosso.»

«Mia nonna mi adora,» ammise Fabian, sorridendo. Ormai si era allontanato da quella porta per appoggiarsi contro il muro accanto a lui e ora Remus poteva veramente sentire il forte odore di salsedine che ancora impregnava i suoi vestiti, nonostante avessero da tempo lasciato Fife. «Il resto della famiglia credo mi tolleri, ma mi leccherebbero i piedi piuttosto che rischiare di perdere l’eredità della cara nonnina.»

«Mah, pensavo ti piacesse essere leccato da altre parti. I piedi ormai sono così convenzionali.»

E Fabian probabilmente aveva una buona risposta, anzi, sicuramente gli avrebbe risposto per le rime e avrebbero potuto continuare a punzecchiarsi come idioti per ore, ma proprio in quel momento la porta del corridoio si spalancò e un nugolo di maghi e streghe entrò a passo di marcia. Tra quello svolazzare di vesti e l’ondeggiare dei mantelli, Remus riconobbe la signora Prewett e i Potter.

«Mamma...»

«Non ora Fabian,» sibilò la donna, prima di entrare come una furia nella stanza. Tempo pochi secondi e le urla della signora Prewett e di zia Elizabeth si sprecarono, mentre i Potter si erano fermati appena oltre la soglia, quasi imbarazzati.

«Be’, credo che si risolverà tutto in…»

Ma Remus non terminò mai la frase. Zia Elizabeth volò fuori dalla stanza e atterrò con ben poca compostezza sul pavimento di marmo bianco del corridoio, mostrando a tutti le sue vecchie calze di seta. Sulla gamba c’era una macchia, probabilmente di tè, e una minuscola smagliatura, quasi se le avesse rovinate indossandole e non avesse avuto il tempo di cambiarle.

Se la situazione non fosse stata così tesa, probabilmente avrebbe sorriso. E dire che aveva sempre pensato che tutti i ricchi purosangue gettassero la biancheria subito dopo averla indossata, o forse una tale disgustosa raffinatezza era una prerogativa della madre di Sirius.

La vecchia strega si alzò a fatica e, guardandoli truce, cercò di riassettarsi la gonna e l’armatura di crinoline, prima di fuggire a passo di marcia verso i camini con la borsetta stretta ferocemente in pugno.

«Prewett, tua madre è una strega terrificante.» sussurrò Remus, osservando la figura che spariva poco più in là. «Piena di talento, ma terrificante.»

E finalmente, dopo quelli che sembravano anni, Fabian rise, prima di oltrepassare quella maledetta porta bianca. Dopo poco Gideon e le sue battute poco divertenti ruppero definitivamente la tensione e anche i Potter entrarono nella stanza.

Sì, tutto sarebbe andato bene…

 

 

_«Remus Lupin?»_

_Remus si riscosse. Per Merlino, quel corridoio del San Mungo era una vera maledizione con tutti i ricordi che si portava dietro, eppure era il posto migliore per vedere come, in fondo, allo schifo non c’era un limite._

_Gli abiti e i capelli della donna di fronte a lui erano perfettamente in ordine, esattamente come si confà a una signora, solo le ombre sotto i suoi occhi rossi e le labbra e le mani morse in più punti tradivano un qualsiasi tipo di dolore._

_«Per fortuna hanno trovato i corpi,» bisbigliò, guardandolo con un sorriso. «Tu Sai Chi se ne è andato, ma molte mie amiche non hanno un corpo per piangere i loro figli. Ma io ho ritrovato i miei bambini, posso perfino seppellirli.»_

_«Signora Prewett…»_

_La strega si infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori un piccolo libricino. La vecchia copertina di pelle era macchiata in alcuni punti ed emanava un forte odore di tè e di menta, il segnapagina di raso rosso era sfilacciato e tagliuzzato._

_«Mia madre adorava il mio piccolo Fabian, avevano così tanto in comune,» sospirò, porgendogli l’oggetto. «Per la sua partenza ad Hogwarts gli regalò un piccolo quaderno come questo perché si sentisse meno solo. Non che lo trovasse strano,» aggiunse in fretta, quasi si fosse accorta di una qualche gaffe. «Lei ne avrebbe avuto uno uguale e avrebbero potuto scriversi senza che Gideon riuscisse a leggere, sai uno di quei vecchi incantesimi che puoi trovare nelle rubriche ‘Gli incantesimi della nonna’.»_

_O in una rivista per ragazzine, ma Remus non sentiva di avere abbastanza rancore per ferire ancora quella poveretta._

_La signora Prewett osservava la copertina e la carezzava lentamente, quasi con tenerezza. In alcuni punti la copertina era bruciata, ma le ferite sulla pelle erano troppo evidenti e recenti perché potesse essere un incidente._

_«Ad ogni modo, da allora Fabian ne teneva sempre uno con sé. Questo è l’ultimo lo aveva nella tunica quando, quando…»_

_La frase si perse in un leggero singhiozzo e il suo braccio cominciò a tremare e Remus prese in fretta il libro, abbassando subito lo sguardo. Era sicura che la donna non avesse più la forza di piangere, chi ce l’aveva in quei giorni, ma forse la sua apatia era anche più straziante._

_«Signora Prewett, io non so cosa dire.»_

_«Mi parlava così tanto di te, ti ammirava molto,» aggiunse la donna con maggiore fervore, prima di voltarsi. «Sono sicura che gli farebbe piacere sapere che ora lo tieni tu,» concluse, prima di allontanarsi e raggiungere Molly e il marito che l’aspettavano, completamente svuotati, alla fine del corridoio._

_Remus aspettò che si fossero avviati verso i camini, prima di aprire il quaderno. Molte pagine erano piene della grafia elegante di Fabian, in alcuni punti macchie d’inchiostro terminavano le frasi, quasi il ragazzo avesse premuto con maggior forza la penna d’oca sul foglio, ma qua e là c’erano anche dei piccoli schizzi contornati da note, un fiore, un ingrediente per pozioni, un libro e una bacchetta e, su un’intera pagina, un suo ritratto a piedi scalzi._

_Remus fissò la propria immagine. Le gambe erano distese pigramente e lui si poggiava sulle braccia, i suoi piedi erano nudi e le scarpe sembravano gettate casualmente accanto alla sua coscia. Era sicuro di dove si dovesse essere svolta quella scena: la spiaggia di Fife di tanti anni prima, quando Fabian era venuto a prenderlo dopo l’ennesima luna piena passata in quel luogo isolato._

_Con un gesto brusco Remus chiuse il libro e se lo infilò in tasca. Non gli era stato permesso di entrare e vedere il corpo del ragazzo e ora non riusciva a non ringraziare i Medimaghi per quello: fino a qualche ora prima non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo, non dopo Sirius, ma ora ne era sicuro._

_«Stupido Prewett.» sputò, prima di alzarsi e andarsene, lasciandosi alle spalle quei pianti._


End file.
